Luftshiff Barbarossa
Note: This is based on actual plans of the time but was never fully realised other than parasite planes This airship is the one of the Kaisers newest Trans-Atlantic ships, designed to carry over 60 people and some 30 tons of cargo over a range of more than 10,000 miles. The Lufttschiff Barbarossa is designed as a research ship, sporting an array of advanced scientific equipment designed to support missions of exploration and intercontinental communications. The ship itself, features a number of design advancements that enhance it's stability and hull integrity. Extra fuel capacity, reinforced engine struts and auxiliary control mechanisms are a few of the additional features incorporated into this airship's design. As the number of airships continue to grow, so does the threat of "Airship Piracy". To help combat this menace, the crew of Luftschiff Barbarossa is augmented with a detachment of of Marines and Pilots. These marines provide security services and perform a wide range of combat functions for the ship. The Pilots provide close air support for both Marine Operations and for the Lufttshiff. Tech Specifications of the Barbarossa: *The Ship is powered by 4 main engines 16 Cylinder Daimler Class Deisels *Lift Bags made of carbon fibre covered with kevlar and Aluminum plates *There is a ships repair bay where the planes are stored and sent to the strip via elevator *A ships detachable launch which is suspended and supported below... *She can use hydrogen safely as there is no doping of the outter skin made of kevlar and carbon fibre Armament aboard the Barbarossa: Flight of 9 Biplanes used for standard air support and protection of the ship... The Rest is Classified 'Internal Components' Internal components and gas cell locations shown schematically, excluding passenger and engine gondolas. Key: ACP = Auxiliary control post red = AC = axial corridor running from main ring −2 to the front mooring hub blue = LC = lower corridor running from main ring 20 to ring 211 ending at ladder to axial corridor orange = WC = crew's toilet beige = CQ = crew's quarters with tables, chairs and berths beige = B = berths or cargo space blue stripes = A = ventilation shaft green stripes = CS = climbing shaft brown stripes GE = exhaust gas shaft brown box = O = oil tanks yellow box = P = petrol tanks light blue box = W = water tank OP = Observation post on top of hull pink cell = H2 = hydrogen gas cell magenta cell = BG = Blaugas cell 'Crew Roster for Der Luftschiff Barbarossa' *Captain At Sea - Captain Christoph Heinrich Sturn *Corvette Captain - Viktor B.(Bataar) Wulff *Cross Deck Officer - Princess Cindy Leonte Quarrelwood Chisholm (Cross Deck Officer) responsible for the day to day running of the ship. *Staff Officer - *Flight Engineer - *Marine Cmdr - *Lt. JG - *Deck Officer - *Ships Communications Officer - *CPO - Hannelore Thurmann * A Sqad of Assault Marines *A Squad of Force Recon Marines *Standard compliment of ships crew. Category:Airship